From 7/1/92 - 11/30/92, four prepubertal males underwent hCG stimulation tests in the PCRU one to two weeks prior to surgical correction of their hypospadias. We plan to study a total of thirty(30) prepubertal males and, as yet, have not complied or analyzed any of the data on the first four patients.